Mariela Vazquez
Mariela Yabuki Vazquez is a well-respected singer who shows off her capabilities of what she could really do rather than singing and she'll provide music to fit for the battle scenes like Skillet's song "The Resistance." Born to a Japanese father, Yashiro Yabuki, and to a Dominican mother, Prima Vazquez, at the age of 17 (seventeen) and living in San Juan, Puerto Rico, she loves going to the mall, hanging around in tours, and she can rap pretty good like Mike Shinoda from Linkin Park. She likes to eat taiyaki, arroz con gandules, and also ramen. Also enjoys music from Linkin Park, Harry Styles and Imagine Dragons. She likes going to the mall, going on tours her band, "Television con Rock," being with her friends, rapping, volunteering for the Special Olympics, and her feet and soles being worshipped and/or tickled. She doesn't like to be left out, her rock group being split up and bullies. The very special thing that she does is that she would be rapping after her frontman friend had done screaming. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, and as World War III dawns, she and her band postpone their musical career and would announce that they're uncertain if they could perform again after the war or not, but they won't break up the band, so they'll leave the others for a new generation of this band, so the old band members, including her, are immediately enlisted to the Grand Alliance and became part of the Buttertoast Alliance, an alliance of teams from various fiction that vow revenge on Tabuu and the Mawgu while eradicating the Hollow Infection, liberating Kassala and serving for Whitley Schnee and the United Schnee Liberty Command at the same time, which is led by Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls and the Team Fortress Union. Alongside with that, she can also sing national anthems and war songs too. She would be wearing her normal outfit, mainly the headphones, but she would wear a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform in case of high-risk missions. She would wield the following weapons: an AK-47 Angelica, a Zorg Industries ZF1, an M41A Pulse Rifle, a Lawgiver MK II, an XM25 CDTE, a Beretta LTLX7000, a Milkor MGL, an M320 Grenade Launcher Module, a Barrett MRAD, an StG 44, a MP 40, a katana, a KRISS Vector, a Beretta 93R, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a SIG MPX, an M24 Sniper Weapon System, a Multi Caliber Individual Weapon System, an Excalibur, an 1B1 INSAS, an INSAS LMG, a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle, an LS13 Shotgun, a few of dynamites, an M249 light machine gun, a Heckler & Koch HK21, a Beretta 92, a Glock 17, a medkit, a Walther P38, a Heckler & Koch MP5, an MP 3008, an MP35, a Rheinmetall MG 3, an MG 42, an FG 42, a few of RGN hand grenades, a few of RGO hand grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, an RG-6 grenade launcher, an M4 carbine, an M16 rifle, an FN Scar and a combat knife. In battle, she would provide music to fit for some battle scenes, fights and duels, plus she can fight at the same time. Now she will fight for herself, Television con Rock, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Werner Werman, Team Avatar, Puerto Rico, the United States, the United States Army, the Buttertoast Alliance, Whitley Schnee, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Team Fortress Union, the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement, the World Health Organization, the AZU, Jaune Arc, CEDA, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters